


trefoil

by SkyRose



Series: Cotton Candy Allbingo Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Herbology, Hogwarts, Male-Female Friendship, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: It would have been a boring August day for Neville, spent preparing for the nearing classes.





	trefoil

**Author's Note:**

> For the square "four-leaf clover".

It would have been a boring August day for Neville, spent preparing for the nearing classes. He was lucky to be graced by the presence of Luna Lovegood. They ate a delightful lunch together. Luna asked about Hannah and Neville asked about Ginny. Now, Neville was tending to his greenhouse plants while Luna roamed around admiring his hard-work.

Luna often liked to pop in at Hogwarts, usually over breaks when there were little to none students around. She enjoyed walks through the Forbidden Forest and naps in the winding castle hallways. Neville found her presence soothing, especially when he was worrying about accidental Shrivelfig drownings or wilting Moly flowers.

“Oh my, so many four-leaf clovers!” Luna gasped down at the impressive crop of green trefoil. 

“Yes! They’re for the new Potion Master. He wants to have one of his classes brew Felix Infirmi.”

Luna tilted her head and some of her blonde curls fell into her eyes. “A luck potion?”

Neville nodded. “Of the weaker variety. Growing that many four-leaf clovers takes patience and a watchful eye. I wasn’t sure if I could pull it off.”

Luna smiled. She picked one of the clovers and tucked it into her hair.


End file.
